Since the discovery in the 1950's of large deposits of zeolites occuring as small (25.mu.m) crystals in altered siliceous pyroclastics and flows, it has been recognized that a simple field test for determining the presence and percent of zeolite content would be useful for exploration and mining. A test to detect the presence of zeolite was reported by Helfferich (1964) using a combination of ion exchange and pH measurement. In arid regions the presence of zeolite in an ash bed or flow often can be determined by the heat generated when touching a sample to the tip of the tongue or on a wet spot in the palm of the hand. If the climate is humid or the deposit wet, a small sample can be heated over a lighter, cooled in a closed container, and then tested for the heat generated on the tongue or hand. To ascertain the quality of the deposit it has been necessary to rely completely on laboratory tests such as X-ray diffraction, sorption capacity and quantitative ion exchange determinations which are not available to some and in any case cause lag time in the field even if liaison with the laboratory is arranged or because additional field trips must be made after collection and laboratory evaluation. Thus, these methods are either not quantitative or are expensive, complicated and require extensive stationary equipment and highly trained personnel. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a field kit which allows on-site, quantitative analysis of molecular sieve zeolite deposits.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a field kit which is simple and rugged.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a field kit which is sufficiently accurate to replace or beneficially cooperate with other techniques.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a field kit which is simple and easy to carry, use, and maintain.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a field kit which can be made inexpensively and which is capable of a long and useful life.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.